comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Logan
Victor Logan, (also known as Dog Logan, Victor Creed, and Sabretooth), was a Human Mutant who at various times in his life was a soldier, assassin, government operative and vampire hunter as well as a member of the Marauders and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography Early life Victor Logan was born in Canada during the late 19th century to Thomas Logan, the groundskeeper of the Howlett Estate, and Victoria Creed, a prostitute. Soon after he was born, Victor started to become physically abused by his father. However, Logan’s memory of his father’s torments changed between recollections. What was clear was that, from a very early age, Victor had been beaten and he exhibited signs of sadistic and murderous tendencies. According to the research of Charles Xavier, Victor’s first kill came at the age of nine when he accidentally murdered his pediatrician, Dr. Eiger Harnerst, over a piece of pie. His parents were unwilling to risk a repeat incident and locked the boy in their house’s root cellar, chaining him by the neck to the wall. Victor later remembered his father encouraging his animalistic tendencies instead of discouraging them. Under telepathic probing by Charles Xavier, Creed recalled his father tossing a live rabbit into the cellar for him to catch and kill for his dinner. Supposedly, it was a lesson that only by killing would he ever be able to survive. It was believed that around this time was when his father gave him the nickname “Dog”, and continued to treat him as if he were one. Some time after he was no longer being forced to live in the cellar and played with James Howlett, who lived on the Howlett Estate and was in actuality his paternal half-brother. He was played with their friend Rose O'Hara on an almost daily basis. One Christmas night, John Howlett II noticed that his son James was too preoccupied by his new puppy to care about a toy train he had also received. In an act of charity, he decided that Dog would enjoy the toy more. Upon returning home with his first Christmas present, Dog’s father discovered the gift, and beat him horribly for accepting charity from the Howletts. While roughhousing near a body of water, Dog once accidentally knocked James, who couldn’t swim, into it. Dog saved James, and James’ father forgave the incident, stating, “Boys will be boys.” James’ grandfather, John Howlett I, on the other hand, believed that Dog should be taught a lesson for being so careless and convinced his father to beat him when he returned home. After growing up around her, Logan developed feelings for Rose, but lacked the ability to show it. He did what he was accustomed to, and attempted to force himself on Rose. He failed, as James happened upon them and distracted him, saying he'd run off and tell his father. Rose then managed to smack Dog and get away. Mr. Howlett asked Thomas to discipline his son. Dog later attacked James for ratting him out, and his pet dog rushed over and bit Logan, resulting in him killing it. Mr. Howlett then fired Dog's father. In a surprising turn of events, Thomas did not blame Dog this time, but instead blamed “Soft John” for raising Thomas's son in such a wimpy way. Highly disgruntled, he and Dog headed to the Howlett Estate with rifles to talk with his former employer. They killed several of the workers at the estate, and used Rose to get into the room where James’ mother resided to try to convince her and James to leave with them. There, Thomas shot John in the head, killing him. This enraged James to the point that he ran directly at Thomas, stabbing him in the chest with his newly revealed claws. But before dying, he revealed to James that he was his real father. Howlett I shunned James and Rose for the incident, but due to the fact that James remained in his bloodline, he used his influence in the town to make sure there were no authorities on duty at the train station for the next ten hours, and granted them some money. Fearing for their own safety, Victor fled the estate with Rose and James who appeared to have been deeply traumatized about everything that had happened back at the estate. Unfortunately, however, the young Victor was showing some signs of psychopathy. British Columbia In the years that followed, the Logan brothers and O'Hara took refuge in a British Columbia mining colony in Tulameen under the guise of being cousins. In order for them to hide their identity's, Victor assumed the name of "Creed" and James assumed the name of "Logan". During this period, Logan developed strong feelings for Rose, but could not act on them for the sake of their guise as cousins. The foreman, Smitty Alan, delighted in picking on the teenage Creed. In retaliation, Creed almost killed him on several occasions, though Logan, who was being mentored by the older man, talked him out of it every time. In these years, Smitty had also grown close to Rose and the two eventually fell in love, much to the scorn and surprise of the brothers. Logan himself later accepted the situation for the sake of Rose's happiness, though Creed would not. Unfortunately, Rose soon came down with a disease, and after a local physician failed to get her fever down, Logan suggested going back to a city to get O'Hara additional medical treatment, but Creed was unwilling to allow him to risk the authorities learning of their identities. The two fought fiercely in the middle of the street and, despite being the physically stronger of the two, Creed was eventually overpowered by the enraged Logan. As Victor lay unconscious, Logan unsheathed his claws, for the first time in public, to the shock of everyone watching, and was about to use them on his brother, when Rose leaped in to stop him, but was accidentally impaled by his claws. Horrified, Logan held her in his arms as she died while Creed himself fled the scene immediately after. At some point following this, Creed tracked down Smitty, whom he held culpable in Rose's death, and decided to end the older man's life, gutting him from crotch to Adam’s apple with his claws. The young man also made sure that his mother was taken care of financially and took on her surname instead of his father's. He continued to take care of his mother when he was able to visit her, and eventually after she reached old age, Creed kept his mother in an expensive retirement community until her death. Becoming legends of folklore Facing Dracula Protecting Apocalypse Cold War era Vietnam War and aftermath Logan would later participate in the Vietnam War, where he would once again meet up with his brother, James, who was also serving in the war. Creed was hired by a woman to investigate goings on in the jungle. Before beginning the job proper, Creed killed a few prostitutes. At a local bar, Creed was located by John Greycrow, a mutant going by the name of Scalphunter. Employed by Mister Sinister, who was responsible for the mysterious “goings on,” Scalphunter informed Creed that his client had been killed for asking too many questions, but offered to compensate Creed for his time and trouble to avoid any unpleasantness. Shrugging the whole thing off, Creed accepted payment and departed, never learning the connection to Sinister. The brothers continued to do covert work deep into the war, often taking assignment that were deemed too dangerous to most troops. In the last year of the war, the two had a falling out after Victor killed a woman and her child, claiming he had to kill them before the Vietnamese had a chance to set up land mines. In 1978, when the president of the United States directed Nick Fury to assemble a team to track down the Red Skull, Fury located Sabretooth in Singapore, offering him full clearance and a challenging assignment. Though still dangerous, Sabretooth seemed capable of controlling his bloodlust enough to follow Fury’s orders. Possibly more out of interest than any payment, Sabretooth accepted. Also on the team was Sergei Kravinoff, better known as “Kraven the Hunter,” whose path Sabretooth had apparently crossed in Africa some time before. Despite their animosity, the two worked together in the squad, which attacked the Skull’s base of operations in Helsingborg, Sweden. The team made short work of the Skull’s men and captured the Skull himself, only to learn that he was his double. Though the Skull was in custody and no longer a threat, Sabretooth’s impulsiveness got the better of him and he summarily decapitated the double before he could be fully interrogated, much to the annoyance of Fury. Despite the deviation of the plan, Fury kept Sabretooth as a member of the Avengers, as the team was named after the initial plan’s codename, “the Avengers Initiative.” Over the months that followed, the team continued their mission against Nazi remnants, including General Skul and his super powered ubermenschen. After routing the remains of General Skul’s forces in the South Pacific, Fury disbanded the team on good terms, at which point Sabretooth departed with two of his teammates, the mercenary Dominic Fortune and the adventurer known as the Blonde Phantom. Perhaps because of his success with Fury’s unit, Creed had come to the attention to the CIA. Impressed with his résumé of deniable operations, the company recruited Sabretooth into a new black ops unit called “Team X” which was an “off the books” collaboration between the American and Canadian intelligence services. The government sent Creed to interact with Logan again. Logan had returned to Canada and settled in the Yukon with his lover, a local Blackfoot woman named Silver Fox. Settling into the mining town of Mount Logan, Creed preferred to go by the nickname “Sabretooth,” a moniker that would stick with him from then onwards. Joining the town’s workforce, Sabretooth routinely goaded Logan, continuously trying to get a rise out of him. On Logan’s birthday, Sabretooth came to Silver Fox’s cabin while Logan was out and she was preparing for his party. Sabretooth forced himself on Silver Fox and, although she fought back fiercely, he ultimately violated and murdered her in her home. When Logan stumbled into the town saloon in a state of shock, carrying Silver Fox’s body, Sabretooth was there. He was waiting for Logan with a piece of his birthday cake, and fiendishly remarked on how sweet it was. At that, Sabretooth finally got the fight he was looking for. Unlike years before, this time Creed was ready for Logan, and beat the man severely. Even in his rage, Logan realized he was outmatched and attempted to flee into the wilderness, but Sabretooth tracked and caught him with ease. They finally confronted each other again atop a mountain peak. It ended with both men plummeting off the mountain top, and Logan lay broken and beaten as Sabretooth dragged him off and tossed him into a pit. He overwhelmed Logan’s mind as he lay in that pit, eventually brainwashing him into killing the town of Mount Logan. The men and women behind Team X made Sabretooth responsible for maintaining Logan’s conditioning in the years to come. Every year on his birthday, Creed would track down Logan and administer another beating, using the physical pain as a means of reinforcing the work done on his mind. The death of a woman close to him, typically a lover or someone for whom he was responsible, could also be used as a trigger to reactivate Logan’s conditioning if he ever tried to slip his leash. It appeared Sabretooth was conditioned to reinforce Logan’s conditioning, as he apparently remembered to deliver Logan’s “birthday present” when his own memory implants in later years altered their relationship. Team X Sabretooth ensured the now well-trained and programmed Logan was part of Team X, and Sabretooth was added as well to keep Logan in line. They were teamed with other recruits, including Christoph Nord, John Wraith, Mastodon and the still very much alive Silver Fox. The government employed newly developed memory implant technology to establish false recollections and cover stories for their agents for different missions. They also occasionally reused prepared sets and soundstages to provide realistic backdrops for the false memories before implantation. Team X was also under the subtle guidance of Apocalypse. Active during the Cold War, Team X was frequently called in to deal with anti-Communist operations, including alleged expeditions into Cuba, East Germany and the greater Soviet Union. It was on one such mission at the Soviet space center in Tyuratam that Creed and Logan encountered Epsilon Red, the super-cosmonaut. Logan was ordered to sanction Epsilon Red, who eagerly accepted his fate out of self-hatred due to what the cybernetic experiments had done to him. Creed intervened at the last minute, however, giving Logan new orders to call off the mission. As Logan was extracted, Epsilon Red begged Creed to kill him anyway. The sadistic Creed refused to do Red any favors. Instead, he shot Epsilon Red’s pregnant wife, who was also on the scene, leaving her to die in childbirth. On one mission in c. 1988, Team X was deployed behind the Iron Curtain to East Berlin. Logan, Creed and Nord had a mission to extract a deep cover operative named Janice Hollenbeck and steal the Carbonadium Synthesizer, a key element in the Russians' super-soldier program. Creed sent Nord after the agent and Logan after the C-Synth device, while he went personally to check on the super-soldier in development. Soon, Omega Red was activated early, sending Creed into a running firefight back to the rendezvous with Logan and Nord. Creed wasn't so distracted that he didn't realize something was off about Logan, however. Unknown to his handlers, Logan avoided his last round of memory implants and was in control of his own mind on the mission. Suspecting something was wrong, Creed murdered their rescued mole Janice in cold blood. For North’s benefit, Creed claimed he did it to lose the “excess baggage" in their escape, but more importantly it spiked Logan's conditioning “trigger,” reactivating the implanted programming that kept Logan under Team X's thumb. Even re-brainwashed, though, Logan still hated Creed for killing the woman so callously. The three of them barely survived a ten story drop to the streets below, where Wraith was waiting to help them escape. The debriefing with Barrington was scathing, and the group dynamic of Team X was seriously shaken after that. Sometime during his service in East Berlin, Creed also had a secret, secondary mission provided for him: he was ordered to extract a German spy named Leni Zauber. During their time together hiding in a safe house, the two struck up a sexual relationship. Unknown to Creed at the time, the woman he met was actually his old lover Mystique, who was impersonating Leni Zauber on that mission. Shortly thereafter, Mystique disappeared by faking her death and leaving behind the body of the real Leni Zauber for Creed to find and identify. It would be decades before Creed learned the truth about the woman he had known as Leni Zauber, or that the two had conceived a child during their brief time together. Life on the run Team X eventually dissolved, and the members went their separate ways. Creed continued to perform covert ops for the government, either as a mercenary or a salaried agent. Brotherhood Helping build Avalon Powers and Abilities Powers Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor was in proportion to the wound's severity. For example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased as the years went by. Sabretooth could later fully heal from injuries that resulted in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Sabretooth's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It was virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. * Immunity To Diseases: Sabretooth's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of most known Earthly diseases and infections. * Weather Insulated Adaptation: Sabretooth is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. * Extended Longevity: In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *'Telepathic Resistance': Because of his healing factor, Sabretooth has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. * Superhuman Stamina: Sabretooth's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. *'Superhuman Strength': Sabretooth possesses superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for brief amounts of time, slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Logan, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. *'Superhuman Agility': Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Sabretooth's reflexes were similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Sabretooth's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's couldn't at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Sabretooth was an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained as a soldier and by various organizations such as the CIA and Weapon X. Expert Tracker: He was also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Paraphernalia Personality and traits Although his extreme arrogance gave him the appearance of stupidity, he was actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacked into government databases to steal classified information, escaped the highest levels of incarceration and was always scheming something, usually for his benefit. After the incident in c. 1901, Sabretooth almost always showed up on Logan's birthday, often times attacking him and proving that he still remembered his brother's birthday. Relationships Family James Logan Friends Cain Marko Romances Raven Darkholme Miss Ferguson Appearances }} References Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Males Category:Canadians Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Logan family Category:Americans Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Marauders members Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Team X members Category:Vampire hunters Category:Creed family Category:Mystique's Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Torturers and interrogators